Many computer manufacturers load programs onto their computers prior to shipping the computers. Some manufacturers provide programs that are customized for a particular market or a particular retailer. Providing these customized programs requires that different programs be loaded onto each computer that is to be shipped to a different market or retailer, which is time consuming and expensive. For example, a first retailer may provide a specific type of antivirus software and a second retailer may provide a second antivirus software on the same computer. At present the two identical computers need to have different programs installed, which is time consuming.